Essentially, the present invention is an improvement on the hair piece attaching means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,100, issued Sept. 27, 1977 to Robert J. Barry. That patent discloses a sterile needle and suture in the form of a teflon tube trailing the needle and encapsulating a stainless steel bushing which is permanently implanted in the scalp with a sheathing of teflon after cutting away and discarding the remainder of the teflon tubing and needle. End portions of the implanted bushing are bent upwardly from the scalp and are lock wired with a top bar to complete the formation of a hair piece anchor.
The present invention differs from the structure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,100 primarily in the provision of a soft tissue-compatible silicone rubber sheathing on the stainless steel bushing, which sheathing and bushing are partially telescoped in the rear end portion of the teflon tube trailing from the needle, and in the provision of a headed holding wire in the bushing and projecting from the rear end thereof to be grasped for holding the implanted bushing and silicone rubber sheathing stationary in the scalp as the needle and trailing teflon tube are pulled free of the bushing and scalp and discarded.
One end of the headed holding wire is cut away, and the wire is then pushed from the implanted bushing and discarded and a locking wire or wires can be employed at any subsequent time with or without a top bar in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,100.
Other features and advantages and modifications of the invention will be understood by those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.